COMPLACENT-Remember Her Last Words
by Sey
Summary: Amidala’s last words. It is heart tearing through out the story. Literally read and weep.


COMPLACENT- Remember Her Last Words  
Written by: Seyla Starrider and Ku Yonghai  
Date: June 26, 2001  
Contact: dpriser@aol.com and seywhatstarwars@yahoo.com   
Rating: PG-13  
Intent: Angst/Action  
Note: This is somewhat a song-fic. You might know the artist, you might not. "COMPLACENT" is a song recorded by LUNA.HALO. The song is about someone pleading another person not to go the wrong way. Asking them to stop, and start over again cause they don't know how long they can last seeing the other person slip away. The perfect Ami/Ani song!!!  
Thanks2: George Lucas and friends for creating the already known characters. Know we are receiving no money or anything for this work, only the satisfaction of releasing our feelings and allowing others to view them.  
Time: After Episode II.  
Summery: Amidala's last words. It is heart tearing through out the story. Literally read and weep.  
  
  
  
***DEPORTATION***  
  
Why? Everything seemed so perfect so sweet, and then he left. Left with my children, two bundles of joy that I will no longer see but through Holo-vids. Both of them were six years old when they were torn from my side in the deep dark of night.  
  
I received an encrypted communications transmission from Obi-Wan Kenobi. He now is a general and has secretly located my kids.  
  
Ben warned me to stay hidden from all and everyone. I long to be back in the days when I was on the Senate and Anakin and the children and I were together. Before he left.  
  
Now I am an outcast, wanted by Darth Vader.  
  
Darth Vader was once my husband, was once a slave boy, and once a loving caring being like you or me. Then he was seduced by the greed and power of the nefarious Darkside.  
  
Now I stay on the planet of Aldeeraan in my half uncle's palace. He adopted me and I have taken the name as Padme` once again with my last name baring as Organa. A month after I went into hiding all of my close family had been arrested by the Empire and tried for treason.  
  
Encrypted Holo-vid transmissions have been smuggled into Aldeeraan of Alliance spy-tapes of their imprisonment and persecution.  
  
I can still hear their tortured screams of pain, all of them denying to tell where I was. Even my younger siblings had taken death rather than revealing the truth. It tears my soul out that they did such a thing. I owed my family so much.  
  
Rumor has it in the Alliance that a girl the same age as Leia, has been with Palpatine. And that she has amazing abilities in the Force, and has been brainwashed by Vader. That she is now being trained in the ways of the Darkside, the ways of the Sith.  
  
I pray that little girl isn't my daughter.  
  
  
***DAUGHTER***  
  
Thank the Force, General Kenobi of the Alliance has returned my daughter back to me. She wasn't in Palpatine's hands, yet hidden away along with her brother somewhere where Vader concealed them away from the bloody war and chaos.  
  
I am thankful that at least Vader didn't have the nerve to hurt the children and kept them far away from the war.  
  
The only thing that angers me is that he also kept them away from their mother.  
  
Uncle Bail has adopted Leia for protection, if not from the evil Darth Vader, then from the self proclaimed Emperor Palpatine and his wicked Empire.  
  
Luke, I am told has been taken in by a kind and caring couple called the Lars. I don't know how I am going to repay them for their generosity and compassion. I pray my son helps them and doesn't give them a hard time. Maybe Anakin's childhood loving sympathy has instilled in Luke?  
  
I'm writing this by the moonlight. Leia, who is now seven in a half, sleeps in the room besides mine. The two of us have been spending mostly every moment together. I even did her long smooth brown hair for her today, putting it up in two buns that she adored.  
  
I haven't heard from Obi-Wan since he dropped off Leia here.  
  
I fear for his safety. He's the only friend I have left, besides my uncle. But Ben is like an older brother to me.  
  
Uncle Organa tells me that the Clone War is still raging on. The Emperor has consumed so much power and angst that his anger has killed many. Only a few Jedi stand that are left. Since Vader's purging, all of them have been slaughtered. Just because he can't handle his past.  
  
I must try and get some sleep now. Tomorrow Leia and I are going to go swimming. Something neither of us has done in a while.  
  
  
***INTENT***  
  
I never thought I would feel whole again. I never thought I would have laughed again. I never thought I would have to feel such paranoia again.  
  
But today I did.  
  
Both Leia and I were playing in the clear water laughing when she suddenly stopped splashing, which frightened me for a moment. I swam to her side to see if she was ok, and found her with a sad look on her face.  
  
"Leia? Are you alright?" I had questioned.  
  
She looked up at me. "Mommy, Luke is crying."  
  
This scared me. She wasn't suppose to feel her brother, or at least talk to him through the Force. It was just too dangerous. Ben promised me that this wouldn't happen, but it did. "Leia. How?"  
  
"I don't know..." her voice unexpectedly got far away. Then she snapped back into reality. "Mom? What happened? Is it time to go?"  
  
I looked at my daughter. She and Luke had just connected with each other through the Force yet she couldn't remember. I longed to tell her the truth, but she couldn't and knew one day Leia would thank both her and Kenobi for keeping the truth away. "No... I just came over here to tickle you!"  
  
She went into a fit of giggles and laughter. It filled the entire courtyard.  
  
Then Leia got tired and Winter, one of Leia's best friends came over and the two girls went off and played.  
  
Their innocence was something I had little of when I was their age. I now wish I had just taken things slow and grew up normally like everyone around me. But then again, not even Leia or Luke would be here.  
  
I wouldn't even have met Ben.  
  
But doubts still get to me. Old regrets of intent, which makes me question what Anakin's was.  
  
  
***COMPLACENT***  
  
It is very late and my heart feels like and old friend is lurking near. He is back. This time not for my children, but for me.  
  
I kissed my daughter goodnight for the last time. I'm outside in the Gardens to keep her safe. I write this by the moonlight waiting for the moment to come. I know it's my time. Yet I'm not scared just saddened that Anakin would do such a thing.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
She put the journal in underneath her gown as a shadow fell over her shoulders. Another one came on the other side, along with another more. Amidala could hear the clanking of the white metal armor on the Imperial troops.  
  
She closed her eyes prepared to breath her last.  
  
But no fiery blade of crimson slashed through her body. Two bitter hands gripped her arms twisting them behind her back. The next thing she felt was the ice cold stinging of stun-cuffs locked on her wrists.   
  
She was no longer his refugee, but his captive. A single tear slid down her cheek. Whatever happened to the man she fell in love with? When would he be fulfilled with purging and leave everyone alone?  
  
Perhaps it would end with her. His final tie to the light side of the Force.  
  
A chilling voice ordered her lowly. "You Padme` Organa are under arrest for treason and counterfeit identity."  
  
The stormtroopers took her away to the evil Sith Lord. *Goodbye Luke and Leia. Take care of them for me Uncle Bail. Goodbye, Ben. I'll always be with you. *  
  
  
She had been in the detention cell for over a few hours preparing for his arrival.  
  
The cell door opened then closed quickly. The menacing inhalation of the life support breather that kept him alive sounded like screeching of Jawa's on Tatoonie.  
  
Keeping her back facing away from him she stared out the window. The cell really was one of the guest rooms on Vader's ship, yet for all she cared it was a prison and did a very good job at keeping her locked in.  
  
"Padme` Organa... or should I say Amidala Naberrie`, it's been a long time." His cold mechanical hand rested on her shoulder. Its weight seemed to suffocate her.   
  
Turning around she looked up into the metal mask he wore. Standing straight up she did not falter in her words. She almost had the urge to call him Anakin, but knew her love died years ago, already slain by Vader. "Lord Darth Vader, what have I done to deserve the mark of respect and privilege to confront you in person?" Her sarcasm was seriously innocent. Amidala knew it bugged him.  
  
"Don't try you foolish tricks to temper me Amidala. I know you better than anyone in this universe."  
  
"You mean you would've known me better than anyone in the universe if you had just stayed around long enough to find out."  
  
"Amidala, you do know that you're life rests in my hands?"  
  
"Your mechanical ones, maybe. But you're invisible ones, never." At her remark a tightening pressure gripped around her neck.  
  
"I don't like your comments, my dear. They will soon lead you to death."  
  
"You're doing this cause you're afraid. You don't want to face your past... because you can't handle the-truth!" she forced out.  
  
He released her and watched her drop to the ground. "Each word you speak brings you closer and closer to your early end."  
  
"Then answer me," she struggled for a breath. "Why I am here?"  
  
"You are here cause I have an offer to propose to you."  
  
"Offer? You dare even propose the idea? I don't care what it is, but no. Why would I even dare think of coming back to you after you left me? Took my children away. I'd rather eat voopoo you Ewok-smelling-Hutt-of-Kessel!"  
  
Anger accelerated inside of the Sith lord. He reached for his crimson blade that had been tainted with all of the Jedi who had been purged by his own hand. All of them but two; Ben and Yoda.  
  
He sliced her down. Before she was murdered, she screamed. "REMEMBER ME, ANAKIN! REMEMBER WHO YOU REALLY ARE! REMEMBER YOUR PAST! REMEMBER OUR LOVE! PLEASE REMEMBER! R-"  
  
Then it was all over for her, and just the beginning for him.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Obi-Wan was helping Yoda get to Dagobah, when his sight was blocked by a vision. Amidala was on the floor screaming out at the towering man in black.  
  
It was Vader. The Jedi listened to her words and watched painfully as the Sith used his lightsaber and sliced through her thin body. Another one of his friends, now his Force sister had been slaughtered by Vader.  
  
Her blood stained the ground. A tear fell from his eye. He used the Force and sent a message to the Sith Lord.  
  
*Vader are you complacent and filled yet with your purging? Remember her last words, remember. *  
  
Quickly he broke the connection, knowing with full knowledge that Vader would receive the communication.  
  
"One with the Force she is, Obi-Wan." Yoda reassured the Jedi Knight.  
  
"Yes, one with it and finally at peace."  



End file.
